


Bonus Content

by Starysky205



Series: MAST [2]
Category: Original Work, The MAST project - Skyler Ghesh
Genre: Interviews, Multi, about the reminders life has left them, bonus some one sentence stories, characters get interviewved, i had fun as you can tell, so they all pipe in, the one chapter from a different POV, they all get interviewed at the same time, they are ridiculous and I love them to bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: While I work on other things, have some MAST bonus content I created way back





	1. Team Stalactite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, to be perfectly honest, the forest depicted is actually a combination of two different real life forests, one of which is manmade and near a beach, and the other is wild and near mountains, they’re thousands of kilometers apart.

There had been a point at which someone had to think about pods, Marianne reasoned, as it happened with all inventions. Someone had to stop one day and think to themselves and say 'you know what would work as a medium of transportation? bubbles on cables!" and someone definitely laughed because the concept in and on itself sounded ridiculous, but it worked, it worked so well that it almost completely overwhelmed any other transportation that tried to compete with them, it wasn't long until most cities, if not all, had at least one working line.

The trip was done in silence, Mercyan had distracted himself with what he could see through his window and Nicodemus was playing with the decorative on his uniform that indicated he was part of the MAST project, there probably was a better word for such a thing, it was rather simplistic, just a black octagon with the word 'MAST' sewed in light grey thread, it was nice she guessed.

Once they arrived the area they were ushered into the back of a military truck, as to stop them from looking around too much, she reasoned that they intended for them to find their way back on their own, but that was probably not the whole picture. In front of her Mercyan had his eyes and was muttering in Spanish, it took her a bit to realize he was counting, the numbers would come every so often, like he was waiting for the right moment to say them, Marianne decided to ask later. Nicodemus, who looked irritated at not finding a comfortable position, was a bit preoccupied with the functionality of the tiny seats in the vehicle they were currently in, it was an amusing sight to say the least, and it meant that he wasn’t worried about the mission, which was a good thing.

It takes a while before they stop, the place looks like a forest, tall trees towering above them, but the ground is definitely sand, which means said trees did not get here on their own, the ground also shifts upwards, like some sort of sand mountains, and despite the signs that tell her this is man-made, Marianne can tell it’s been abandoned and become wild, it’s something in the air.

 

The trek through the overgrown forest is made in analytic silence, Mercyan speaks once, to mention that there used to be a town here; and Marianne wondered if town was the proper word for it, before going back to looking around the area in silence.

So far they only encountered ruins of houses, one in particular had nothing but wooden floor, what looked like a very rusty oven, and a hunting knife stuck in the only wooden pillar they had seen so far, Nicodemus pulled the knife out, said something about survival shows, and that caused Mercyan to comment that it was surprisingly well kept considering they were in a forest, and it was buried in wood of all things.

The deeper they go into the forest the harder it is to make heads or tails of which way is which, at some point Mercyan stops dead in a clearing, and it’s not until he does that Marianne realizes they’ve been following his lead.

“So, uhm, we might be a little lost here”

“Ok, which way were we heading?”

Mercyan snaps his head towards Nicodemus, who seems to stand a bit straighter when the amber eyes are on him.

“Downhill? Uhm, that’d be south, it’s more likely to find houses, sorry, I’m better on cities”

He brushes a hand through the back of his head, Marianne wonders for a moment if maybe his fingers get bluish from the dye, Nicodemus takes one look around.

“Ok”

He strides with confidence, Mercyan shares a look with Marianne before grinning and following, Marianne has to run a bit to catch up to them. The sun is starting its descent when it happens, and honestly, she doesn’t know how they miss the bee hive, Nicodemus stumbles on a pebble, falls into a tree, there’s a crashing sound and the next thing Marianne knows is that they’re running, Mercyan grabs her arm, and probably Nicodemus’ and drags both of them to a particularly thick tree with droopy leaves, it’s once they’re inside said leaves that she realizes it’s a weeping willow, the bees don’t approach, but they also don’t leave.

As they wait under the dripping leaves, Mercyan stutters out that he had never been stung by a bee in his life, had absolutely no clue if he was allergic or not, but just really disliked things flying that close to his face; which caused Nicodemus and herself to laugh. Then, the Argentinean started imitating the birds in the area, in hopes that one of them would chase away the bees, he got it on the fourth bird call or so, it was ridiculous.

 

In many cultures, snakes were viewed as symbols of evil, mostly due to them being poisonous and territorial, though surprisingly, very okay if you left them alone, apparently. Team stalactite, and Marianne thought it was the best name ever, happened to cross ways with one, and just because the French had a soft spot for reptiles didn’t mean she couldn’t have an understandable weariness towards snakes, Nicodemus was the one to solve the situation, talking to the snake in an almost cooing voice, while pushing both Mercyan and Marianne further in the direction they had been going, before waving at it like it understood any of what transpired, not that Marianne was any better off.

They got to a house that had part of what at some point could have been a second floor, and would work as a make-shift roof, by the time night fell. They set camp after double-checking the structure’s stability, and deciding it would hold for the night, Mercyan started a fire, Nicodemus took care of the food and water, and Marianne found a good spot to make the look outs, Mercyan offered to take the first watch, something about not being tired just yet but Marianne sensed something else beneath it, she didn’t argue with him though, and neither did Nicodemus.

They ate, Mercyan sang a way too catchy song that he swore wasn’t made by pirates, but sounded like it, Marianne and Nicodemus caught to the melody immediately, it made Mercyan laugh hard enough to fall backwards from where he was sitting, it was good. Then Nicodemus and Marianne slept while Mercyan kept watch from the point Marianne had found earlier, a reasonable while after Mercyan woke Marianne up to change places, or she guessed it was reasonable, she felt well rested, but who knew.

It was about four hours later that it happened, or that she saw it rather. Marianne was returning to camp to make shifts with Nicodemus, only to find the Greek already awake, and by the looks of it, he’d been awake for a while. In Nicodemus’ arms, was the shaking figure of one Mercyan Ghesh, looking extremely pale and holding onto the other as if it was the only thing keeping him there, there was something terribly unsettling about Mercyan’s nightmares, no matter how the Argentinean brushed them off, it was in the waver of his voice, in the shivers of his hands as they moved with his words, and in the amber of his eyes that were there but not quite, and it was probably for the best that Nicodemus was the one to wake him up, because now that she was closer she noticed he had a reddened cheek.

Later, after Mercyan had settled down again, and perched himself on a nearby tree, which would have been amusing in any other circumstance but this one; Nicodemus and Marianne talked about it, reaching a common agreement. Marianne learned that Mercyan was quiet about it, according to Nicodemus.

“He started mumbling in what had to be Spanish; I only realized something was wrong when I saw he was crying”

Mercyan was quiet but he was physical.

“Waking up slapped in the face is not ideal, but I’m glad I did”

“You’re good, I wouldn’t have known what to do”

“Comes with having as many siblings as I do”

“You think Ly knows?”

“The chances are high, I’m not sure how often he has them, I didn’t think to ask”

“That’s ok, he probably didn’t need that”

Nicodemus nods slowly, eyes still fixed on the sleeping Argentinean, ready to wake him up again if needed, neither noticed the raising light.

 

Later, when the sun was well up in the sky and they could see ten feet in front of them, they resumed their walk downhill, only to reach a point where they had to scale downwards, which would be difficult with the supply bag, and they couldn’t afford to lose it, Marianne saw the log first, and it was a great idea, except Mercyan apparently had second-hand vertigo, because he stayed at a distance. One moment Marianne was helping Nicodemus test how to distribute the weight so to break the log and use it to send the bag downwards with it; it was hollow so Mercyan had carved a hole in it to fit the bag inside; next thing Marianne knows it that she, Nicodemus, and the bag, are all descending at increasing speed, because gravity was hell, and Mercyan has let out what most definitely was a curse in Spanish.

It seems to happen in a second, she doesn’t know how Mercyan does it, but he manages to get down, get in front of her, and completely stop both her and the tree trunk without getting a single scratch on him. For a moment it was her, still holding onto the trunk for dear life but looking up at Mercyan, who had both his hands on said trunk too and was drawing in short breaths and looking at her with a mixture of worry and fading adrenaline; then they were showered in all sorts of seeds by a group of squirrels, luckily nothing in the bag was damaged, and they managed to avoid the worst of the make-shift artillery from the angry rodents, squirrels were evil, Marianne decided.

 

The building was covered in plants but otherwise intact, the second floor was actually pretty much free of greenery, they couldn’t locate the door so that window was their best bet; climbing was a hassle, to be sure, Mercyan seemed to be just in his element, he stopped at the margin of the window.

“There’s someone in there”

“Friend or foe?”

“You have a pretty good translating chip Mar, I can’t tell, I’m going in”

“Wait Mercyan!”

But before Nicodemus could reach him the Argentinean had already jumped inside feet first, holding the knife in his teeth, Marianne and Nicodemus shared a glance before following him inside.


	2. Avian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer= Mercyan | Mar= Marianne | Mor= Morena | L= Louis | Ly= Lysander | N= Nicodemus | R= Reporter

1\. Please introduce yourself

Mer: My name is Mercyan Ghesh, I am 22 years old, and I’m from CABA, Argentina

2\. Why the MAST project?

Mer: I was chosen for it

 

3\. Why turquoise?

Mer: Oh stars

L: Finally, a good question

Mer: Don’t be mean Lou

L: *rolls eyes*

N: I’m kind of curious myself, actually

Mer: Well, it’s ridiculous

N: You’re a ridiculous person

Mer: *chuckles* I walked into that one

R: But surely there’s a reason for such a unique color

Mer: It was half because I honestly like the color and half because turquoises have golden-like cracks and I have amber eyes, it made a lot of sense back when I got it done

R: Do you regret it, now that you’re older?

Mer: Not a single bit

 

4\. Any tattoos?

Mer: Well, actually

Mar: Oh, my god

Mer: I have wings in my arms, one on each

L: What?

Mer: The uniform doesn’t really let you see them but, they’re there

N: They’re not even magpie wings

L: You’ve been literally shirtless in front of me, how did I not notice?

Mer: *rolls sleeves up* I was holding my shirt

L: Holly shit

 

5\. Tell us more about your family

Mer: That’s…stars, that’s a whole thing

R: Take your time

Mer: *nods* So, it’s been just my dad and me since I was eight, he’s a great dad

Mar: His name is Jeremiah and he’s definitely a time traveler

Mer: *snort* Agreed

Mar: You get your leader tone from him

Mer: I have a leader tone?

L: You do

Mer: *shakes head* my mom was called Sabina; she died of asphyxiation due to a gas leak, she was 37 years old

R: I’m sure she would be very proud

Mer: *chuckles* One can hope

 

6\. Why did you get into parkour? Who taught you?

Mer: *shaky laugh* Ok, so… sorry

R: It’s ok

Mer: I was ten when I joined, I wanted to be a stunt double, it only made sense, I stayed because it’s actually very liberating

N: At this point he runs by instinct, it’s mesmerizing, really

Mer: *flushes* anyway

R: *raises eyebrow*

Mer: My teacher is great, his name is Cain, he taught me everything I know, he was also my first crush, not gonna lie

N: Really?

Mer: I was entering puberty and he had really nice legs, but nothing ever happened, and then there was Agustin, and you know the rest

L: I still can’t believe you dated that asshole

Mor: Language

 

7\. Favorite movies, drink, color, etc.

Mer: I can tell the Jurassic Park movies apart by the first few minutes, so I mean

L: Of course you can

Mer: Hush

Mer: My favorite drink is something called a cool shake back home; it’s like a milk shake but without the milk, generally done with fruit ice cream

Mor: Oh, for a moment there I thought you meant something else and I was confused

Mer: *laughs* it happens

Mer: My favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry, but my favorite fruit is apples

Ly: Do you eat them complete?

Mer: I take out the skin and the seeds

Mar: He eats fruits from trees, just random fruits, like he knows something we don’t

Mer: You might not believe this but my favorite color is actually green

 

8\. If you could be any character in history, which one will you pick and why?

Mer: I feel like this is a loaded question

L: You’re the history expert

Mer: I mean, sure

Mer: The answer has to be Henry Avery

L: Of course it’s a pirate

Mer: He wasn’t just a pirate, he was a great one, treasure hunters are kind of obsessed with the guy, legendary in the right circles, and I aspire to that level of badassery

 

9\. Favorite lyrics

L: Don’t, he’ll start singing that pirate song

Mer: I’m so tempted, but no, actually I was thinking something different

Ly: Oh thank the gods, if you started the pirate songs we would never finish

R: Pirate song?

Mar: It’s an inside joke, don’t think about it

Mer: So, my lyrics would be “We’re too old to just stand here waiting to break apart” from Keane’s song “The starting line”


	3. Reptilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer= Mercyan | Mar= Marianne | Mor= Morena | L= Louis | Ly= Lysander | N= Nicodemus | R= Reporter

1\. Please introduce yourself

Mar: My name is Marianne Lyons, I’m 19 years old, and I’m from Toulouse, France

 

2\. Why the MAST project?

Mar: It’s uh… not a pretty story

Mer: *softly* hey, it’s ok, we’re right here, I got you

Mar: *nods* I might as well get it out of my chest

R: *smiles and nods*

Mar: I didn’t have… the best upbringing, my mother, she- uh… she wasn’t good, and dad, well, he didn’t really do anything to stop her

Mar: So I… I sent my information to the project, as soon as I had the chance

Mar: I chose to be here

 

3\. Would you like to tell us about your family?

R: You don’t have to

Mar: *denies* that’s ok, it’s great actually

Mer: *squeezes her shoulder*

Mar: *smiles*you see, I’ve been recently… adopted, I guess, into this amazing family, and I got a new big brother who is the best

Mer: That’s cheesy Mar

Mar: But it’s true! You’re the best brother

 

4\. Do you have a favorite ship?

Mar: Yes!

Mer: What?

Mar: Have you any idea how hard I was trying to get you and Nicodemus together? The two of you are ridiculous

N: Marianne!

Mar: You can silence me, but you can’t silence the truth!

 

5\. What about a favorite team?

Mar: Team krypton has the better name, but I have to stick to team stalactite, it’s important

 

6\. Any tattoos?

Mar: None yet, but I want to get a dragon somewhere in my body

Mer: Fitting

Mar: It’s a statement

N: Guess you were right about that one too

Mer: I should write my predictions down, just to keep a record of my success ratio

N: It’s pretty high

Mer: I’m inclined to believe you

 

7\. What’s next for you?

Mar: I’ve always wanted to do something with numbers, numbers are good, maybe mathematics, I would have to re-do the last year of high-school though

 

8\. Which Hogwarts house would you be in?

Mar: *looking at Mercyan* Am I a slitherin?

Mer: Oh, yes

Mar: Are you a ravenclaw?

Mer: Hufflepuff, actually, Nicodemus is the one that would end up in Ravenclaw, Morena also has a chance

Mar: I could see her in gryffindor

Mer: Louis would be one too

Ly: I’m definitely a slitherin

Mar: Oh, absolutely

 

9\. Favorite movies, drink, color, etc.

Mar: I don’t really have a favorite movie; I um… have to work on that

Ly: You’ll get there

R: They don’t have to be those specific things

Mar: Ok… ok, my favorite color would be red

Mar: My favorite phrase is “Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional”

Mer: Nice one

Mar: *smiling*my favorite animal are lizards; they are so cool

R: would you, like to talk about that?

Mar: *grinning* did you know that most lizards have a well-developed color vision? Actually most can see UV light, they are so cool, they have eyelids

Mar: Also, out of all the reptiles they’re the ones most closely related to snakes, they even smell with their tongues like snakes do

Mar: They have better hearing than snakes though, but worse than humans, and they don’t have ear flaps like mammals

Mar: And did you know people in Central America eat them and call them tree chickens? I could never eat a lizard, I would literally cry

Mar: The biggest lizards are komodo dragons, and isn’t it cool that we call them dragons?

Mer: And Australian frilled lizards can run on their hind feet, it’s great


	4. Lupine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer= Mercyan | Mar= Marianne | Mor= Morena | L= Louis | Ly= Lysander | N= Nicodemus | R= Reporter

1\. Please introduce yourself

Mor: My name is Morena Serez, I’m 27 years old and I’m from Azul, Argentina

2\. Why the MAST project?

Mor: I’m guessing you mean why I entered the rally….

Mer: Yes, that makes sense

L: You shut up

Mor: I didn’t really have anything to loose, I guess, there isn’t a deep explanation

 

3\. Could you tell us about your family?

Mor: Well… my parents were both involved in the first few attacks, lost their lives to the aliens, I was… 13 years old, I think

L: Sounds about right

Mor: I had a bit of help during the first weeks, from one of the soldiers, I’ve recently learned he was Louis’ dad

L: *nods* I sort of remember something like that

Mor: *smiling* I’m currently being dragged into the Vryzas family, who are all very eager to have me be a part of their home, it’s a bit humbling, to say something

Ly: No, really, my family adores you, it’s great

Mor: I’m going to have to learn Greek

Ly: Don’t worry I’ll help you

 

4\. How did you manage all on your own?

Mor: Oh, that’s a heavy one… am I saying that right?

Mer: Yep

Mor: Good, so… I was always really into cooking, I asked my mom to teach me, she was a great cook, her name was Natalia

L: That actually explains a lot

Mor: *nods* other than cooking I mostly just flew blindly for a while, my godparents sent money when they could but my family didn’t like them contacting me, so I was alone, I learned a bit about surviving I guess

Ly: That’s an understatement if I ever heard one; you saved our asses more times than you think

L: Agreed

 

5\. What do you like most about your fellow trainees?

Mor: Oh, sure, I can talk about that

Mar: Oh really?

Mer: Hush

Mor: Who should I do first?

R: Let’s start with your team leader

Mor: Ok, so, Mercyan Ghesh… the first time I met him I thought to myself “here is someone who isn’t afraid to stand up”, and then, when he actually talked I was like “This guy is ridiculous”

Mer: *raising both hands* I deserve that

Mor: But as time passed, I realized that if anyone had to lead the team, it would be better if it was him, he has this ability to pull people together and push them forward

Mer: aww

R: But you also had a team leader for the trios, right?

Mor: That would be Louis

Mer: Am I team stalactite’s leader?

L: Of course you are, how do you never notice these things?

Mer: *shrugs* I don’t know what to tell you

R: So, about Louis

Mor: Right, Lysander and I decided that he was the best to lead the team, it was a silent agreement, I believe

Ly: Totally

Mor: Louis is the kind of person who takes matters into hands, it wasn’t a difficult choice. But at first, I was a bit scared of him, he’s a bit temperamental

L: Working on that

Mor: Mercyan helped him a lot with that, and I was really glad when the two started getting along. I realized, with time, that he was actually not that bad, he worries a lot, and he was very patient with me and Ly

Ly: Yes, everybody has their issues, and everyone deals with them different, it was a bit worrying, but that didn’t make him a bad person

L: Sorry for worrying you

Mor: *denies* It’s in the past, and you’re a wonderful person, your anger doesn’t change that

R: The three of you seem to be good friends

L: *smiling* Sounds about right

Mor: I guess I should do Lysander now

R: If you want

Mor: *whispered* should I use your normal pronouns?

Ly: *whispered* try not to be obvious about it

Mor: Ok, Lysander is actually the one person I had the easiest time trusting, maybe because of the whole being older than the rest of us thing

Mer: Like a responsible adult

Mor: Exactly, and Ly is also great with people, and very cunning, so it was really easy to be like “I’m glad this person is on my side”

Mar: Does that mean I’m the least trustable?

Mor: No, you’re the most put together

Mar: What do you mean?

Mer: Yes, do Marianne

Mor: *chuckles* Ok, so Marianne is, out of all of us, the one with the best idea of what the hell to do with herself

Ly: No complains here

N: Totally true

L: Agreed

Mor: At first it was a bit terrifying because what did that say about me? But then I realized it was just a Marianne thing

R: I think that only leaves mister Kokkalis

Mor: Nicodemus is, probably, the one I feel most connected to

N: I know

Mor: But when I first meet him he had this look on his eyes like he knew something I didn’t

N: I uh… actually knew about the prophecy beforehand

Mar: I knew you knew! I was always just about to ask you, but then I was like, he can’t possibly know

N: Sorry?

L: *looking at Mercyan* you seem pretty calm about this

Mer: I was aware he knew

 

6\. Favorite movies, drink, color, etc.

R: It doesn’t have to be those things specifically

Mor: It’s ok, I don’t have a favorite movie or drink, but my favorite color is orange

Mor: I do have a favorite book, “The Little Prince” by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Mer: *winking* I thought I was the only one who liked old things

Mor: *giggles* My favorite season is fall, I like the rain

Ly: Now that you mention it, I don’t think it ever rained in our missions

L: I think we missed those without meaning to

Mor: *nods* that makes sense

Mor: My favorite lyrics are “Count your blessings not your flaws” from Lauren Aquilina’s King

 

7\. Are you a dog person?

Mer: They’re asking because you’re the wolf

Mor: *chuckles* I’m aware

Mar: Well, are you?

Mor: Oh, definitely, I love dogs, have you seen them? They’re great

 

8\. Given the opportunity, is there anything you would like to tell your past self?

Mor: I’m not sure, she’s a completely different person, and I wasn’t the most agreeable child

R: But if you could get her to listen

Mor: Before this whole ordeal, it would’ve been something along the lines of “stay in school”, “don’t give up on yourself”, “it gets better”

Mor: But after everything we’ve been through, I understand that what she would really need to hear is “you are strong enough, and you are good enough”

 

9\. Any guilty pleasures?

Mar: Oh my fucking god

Mor: Language

Mar: Necessary  

N: Agreed

Mer: Getting off track

Mor: Thank you Mer, so the answer would have to be fanfiction

Mar: Yes!

Ly: Fuck yes!

L: You two are way too happy about this

Mar: Fermez la bouche

Mer: Ohhhhh burn


	5. Erinaceinae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer= Mercyan | Mar= Marianne | Mor= Morena | L= Louis | Ly= Lysander | N= Nicodemus | R= Reporter

1\. Please introduce yourself

L: My name is Louis Bellot, I’m 29 years old, and I’m from Dijon, France

2\. Why the MAST project?

L: It was actually all to do with revenge

Mer: *softly while looking skywards* Of course

R: How so?

L: Like Morena said, my father was helping in the American border during the invasion; he was killed during one of the missions

L: I decided that I couldn’t let that happen to anyone else, so I signed for the project

L: I would have joined the army regardless, but this felt more final

L: I guess I was right about that one

 

3\. Would you mind telling us about your family?

L: Well, you know about my dad *laughs awkwardly*

L: It’s been mostly my mom and I during these past years, and she’s great, we managed, of course there’s a whole line of Bellot-s and Tierns who look out for us, but you know

Mer: Tierns?

L: Mom’s side of the family, you’ve met them

Mor: Do you get your height from your dad?

L: *amused* What gave it away?

Mor: Louis, your mom is shorter than me

Mor: I’m only 165cm

Mer: You’re above the average for Argentina

Mor: You’re above the average

Mer: Well, you’re not wrong

 

4\. Were you more of a space kid or dinosaur kid?

L: Oh, ah… *chuckles*

L: Sorry, it was just unexpected I guess

R: That’s ok

L: I was actually… more of a sea kid, to be completely honest

L: Like, isn’t it weird that we know so much about what’s out there but so little about what’s in here?

Mer: Well, when you put it like that

Mar: Do you believe in sea monsters?

L: Look, there’s some weird stuff down there, it’s not unthinkable

Mer: Did you upgrade your translating chip?

L: I got the one for US English

Mer: Ah, that makes sense

 

5\. Favorite movies, drink, color, etc.

L: My favorite color is blue

Mer: * coughs* obvious

L: See, this is my best friend, he’s an ass

Mer: *with a hand to his chest* I’m your best friend?

L: *groans* Stop

Mer: Louis, my man, my friend, Lou

L: What?

Mer: You’re like my third favorite person

L: Third?

Mer: Well there’s Nicodemus

L: Obviously

Mer: And there’s Marianne

L: *opens and closes mouth* fair

Mer: Lou, am I your second favorite person?

L: *blushes* Anyway

L: My favorite animal has to be the betta fish

L: I actually had one as a pet once; his name was Blubber because I wasn’t very creative

N: Oh, my fucking god

L: What?

N: Mercyan holly shit

Mer: In my defense, that was Marianne

Mar: Yes, get your memories straight

Mar: Oh wait

 

6\. Do you have any special skills?

L: I’m never going to hear the end of it

L: I’m actually, really good at tap dancing

Mer: Oh asters, that’s brilliant

Mar: No! I’m so jealous

L: I could teach you?

Mar: Yes!!

 

7\. If you could have any superpower, which one would you choose?

L: Oh, interesting question

L: I would like to have control over electronics

Mer: That would make you stupid powerful

L: I forget you’re the only one who doesn’t use a translating chip

Mer: It happens

L: Would you go for flying if you could have a superpower?

Mer: *shrugs* you know me, I would probably go all the way and transform into a bird if I could

Mar: I would like to control storms

Mar: Storms are great

N: Agreed

N: But I would like to control ice

Mar: *smirking* so you could show Mer snow?

Mer: Aw, you remember

Mor: I think I would like to control soundwaves

N: Oh, fuck, that’s nice

Ly: I would have the power to control odds

Mer: Everyone go home we have a winner

 

8\. Worst and best memories

L: Of the project or just in general?

R: Whichever you feel comfortable with

L: Bad one first?

R: If you feel like that’s how they should go

L: Ok

L: My worst memory actually has to do with the project

L: I remember this one night, where we were all sitting around a fire

L: Sharing stories of our past and singing that stupid pirate song

Mer: Sorry

L: *waves at him dismissively* it just, it hit me like a punch to the stomach

L: That I could lose all of them, that we were gambling with our lives

L: And though I know for a fact that it’s over

L: I just can’t shake off that feeling

R: Do you need a moment?

L: Oui… yes, that’d be good

[…]

R: So, your best memory

L: I was about 17 years old, I think

L: It was the first day of spring and I was visiting my aunt, my father’s sister

L: I remember spending most of the day trying to help her make Tiramisu

L: I am, terrible at cooking apparently

L: But she was extremely patient, and walked me through the steps in a way I could understand them

L: Sorry, I know it’s not… all that big

Mor: I think it’s a nice memory

Mar: Aw!

 

9\. Any phobias?

L: Is arachnophobia still arachnophobia if it’s only triggered by scorpions

R: You all just shuddered in synchrony

L: Scorpions are the worst


	6. Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer= Mercyan | Mar= Marianne | Mor= Morena | L= Louis | Ly= Lysander | N= Nicodemus | R= Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Per request, the pronouns of the interviewed will be switched to male upon editing

1\. Please introduce yourself

Ly: My name is Lysander Vryzas; I’m 30 years old, from Komotiní, Greece

2\. Why the MAST project?

Ly: I always felt like I hadn’t done my share, if that’s how you’d word it

Mer: What do you want it to mean?

Ly: That I felt like I didn’t do something that was mine, didn’t make my own thing in the world

Mer: Sounds about right

Ly: *nodding* Ok, that’s… mainly why I guess

 

3\. Mind telling us about your family?

Ly: There’s a lot of us

Mor: When they say a lot of us, Ly means that it’s enough people for a small country

Mor: I’m actually not too convinced they aren’t related to all of Greece

N: Are we related?

Ly: At this point, not even I know anymore

Mar: It’d be cool if you were

 

4\. Favorite movies, drink, color, etc.

Ly: My favorite color is pink, actually

Ly: I’m a big fan of bonsai trees

Ly: Have you seen them, they’re beautiful

Mar: Are pink bonsai trees your weakness?

Ly: Mar, lizard, lizmar? Marliz!

Mer: Damn! That’s a good one

Ly: You know the answer to that question

Mar: It’s funny… but I actually do

 

5\. Do you take a lot of time on your hair?

Ly: I could definitely go for a hair day

Ly: I mean, with the whole project thing, I just haven’t been able to wash it properly

Mar: It looks so soft; do you always keep it that long?

Ly: Normally, yes, but it’s been growing badly, so I might have to cut it soon

Mar: Noooooooooooooooooooooo

 

6\. Now that the project is over, any plans of a reunion with Bite Me?

Ly: uh

Mor: Oh

Ly: It’s been a while

Mor: Oh my fucking god

Mar: What’s Bite Me?

L: It’s an emo band

Mor: You were the guitarist! Oh my god! How did I not notice?

Mer: You had an emo phase?

Mor: *blushing* That’s beside the point

Ly: I can still play, but I don’t professionally anymore

Mar: That’s so cool

 

7\. Describe yourself in three words

Ly: That’s an interesting question

Ly: It’d be easier to describe the rest of the team, to be completely honest

Mar: *deadpanning* Tall, cunning and quiet

Ly; Can I use that as my answer?

R: Sure, but would you do your team mates in exchange?

Ly: Sounds fair enough

Ly: Let’s start with Captain Ghesh over here

Mer: Asters, don’t call me that

Ly: Stubborn, loyal and ridiculous

Mer: I deserve all of those, stars above

Ly: So, Louis is next

L: Jesus

Mer: Lou, you’re Jewish

L: Your dad is Jewish

Mer: Well, you’re not wrong

Mar: Wait, he is?

Mer: Half Jewish half Catholic, festivities are weird in the family

Ly: *clears throat* anyway

Ly: I’d say, honest, awkward and hot-tempered

Ly: No offence

L: None taken

Ly: For Marianne I’d have to say, balanced, sharp and selfless

Ly: Morena would be, courageous, gentle and sweet

Ly: As for Nicodemus, I’d say patient, inventive and sensitive

 

8\. Could you share your earliest memory with us?

Ly: Ah, nostalgia fodder, I can totally do that

Mar: That was terrible and you know it

Ly: You’re laughing internally

Mer: You’re derailing Ly

Ly: Thanks

Ly: Anyway, do you remember Vielocrad?

R: Of course!

Mar: What’s Vielocrad?

Ly: I was 17 when it came out so you were… how much older than you am I again?

Mar: I would’ve been 6; we have 11 years of difference

Ly: Basically it was a very popular game, and I got into a side-quest worthy adventure just to get it

Ly: I remember it very clearly because I had to go from one point of my city to another, while trading favors and objects with different people, had to use GSL with someone, it was wild

Mor: GSL?

Ly: Greek sign language

Mer: You know sign language?

Ly: You actually say a lot of incoherent things with your hands, like house apple

Mer: That makes me stupidly happy I hope you know

Ly: I’m aware

 

9\. How tall are you?

[Pause for laughter]

Ly: I’m actually just 180cm tall

Mar: Lies!

Ly: It’s not my fault you’re all so tiny

Mar: I call bullshit

Mar: Is that how you say it?

Mer: That was perfect


	7. Equine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer= Mercyan | Mar= Marianne | Mor= Morena | L= Louis | Ly= Lysander | N= Nicodemus | R= Reporter

1\. Please introduce yourself

N: My name is Nicodemus Kokkalis; I’m 25 years old, from Athens, Greece

2\. Why the MAST project

N: It’s a bit heavy

R: Your call

N: *nods* for the longest time I was… ok, with the idea of dying

N: So I figured, why not do something good while I was at it?

N: It was probably, the best decision I’ve made, despite everything

 

3\. Mind telling us about your family?

N: Sure, they’re great

N: I do really love them, and they’ve been nothing but supportive, so I didn’t want to worry them if they knew how I felt

N: I… didn’t want to be burden

[…]

 

4\. Is it true you were a boy scout?

N: I mean…

Mer: He was, there are pictures

Mer: I think your mom adores me

N: That’s because she doesn’t know about your criminal record

Mer: Ok, I deserve that

L: You have a criminal record

Mer: Mostly for intrusion of private property and activism

N: And that one for theft

Mer: I was falsely accused and you know it, I have legal proof

Mar: What about everything else?

Mer: I was a reckless teen

 

5\. Any past relationships?

N: Well, yes, he was part of how I came out to my family

N: His name is Arsen; we were together for about two years before we decided to break up

N: It was a mutual thing, I haven’t heard of him in a decade though

 

6\. Favorite movies, drink, color, etc.

N: My favorite color has to be brown

Mer: Uhh, unusual 

N: Hush

N: My favorite element is Magnesium

Mar: That’s adorable

N: *flustered* Hush!

N: I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite, actually I don’t like it, it’s just stuck in my head

N: The song “What’s new pussycat” by Tom Jones

Mer: *deadpan* I wanna tell you about the best meal I’ve ever had in my life

Ly: No!

 

7\. Is it true you had a pet goat?

N: Yes, I did

N: Her name was Ava and I loved her

N: Her kids are still around but it’s just not the same

 

8\. When did you realize your feelings for Mercyan?

N: *flustered* Uhm

Mer: *face in hands* Asters

Mar: They’re in love

Mer: Hush

N: It was before the survival training

N: Mer had nicknamed Lysander and Marianne wanted one too

Mer: I said Mar, and you repeated it in Greek like it was the most common thing to do

N: I wanted to make sure it was what I thought; you looked at me like you were seeing me for the first time

Mer: I wasn’t expecting you to know any Spanish, to be completely honest

N: You answered breathlessly and… I couldn’t get it out of my head

 

9\. Why Chemistry?

N: That’s a good question

N: I learned about it way before I was taught about it in school, I thought it was really cool, I guess

N: My interest on it only grew with the years, and when I had to choose something to study in college it seemed like the only logical choice

N: I just… I like it a lot


	8. Scars

Mercyan Ghesh:

He has one in his elbow, right atop his bone, in an almost v shape, from the first time he rode a horse.

He has one that runs the length of his left thumb from the first time he held a sword.

He has two twin ones in his chest, because Argentinean medicine isn’t all that advanced.

He has one where his shoulder meets his arm, from the first time he climbed a building.

He has one that runs from the right side of his right knee to his ankle, from the first time he fell of one.

He has a few minor ones, spread all through his body from his time in the MAST project.

He has a single circular shaped one on his abdomen, right below his ribs from the bullet.

 

Marianne Lyons:

She has two on her wrists, thick and dark, she never wears short sleeves.

She has one in the shape of an uneven crescent right above her belly button.

She has a few circular ones dotting her thighs.

She has a plenty in her back crisscross that look more like bruises.

She has very few of her time in the MAST project.

She has one on her left foot from her first time riding a horse.

She has one on her index finger from where she burned herself trying to fry “milanesas”

She has a small one below her chin from agreeing to dance in the rain.

 

Morena Serez:

She has more burns than she can count, from a time where she was still learning her way around an oven.

She has more than anyone else from her time in the MAST project.

She has one on her shin from helping Louis with the shooter.

She has a few fresh ones from dealing with her new siblings.

 

Louis Bellot:

He has one on his knee from his first time riding a bicycle.

He has the least amount out of everyone from his time in the MAST project.

He has one on his right wrist from tackling the shooter.

He has one on his left arm from following his reckless best friend

 

Lysander Vryzas:

They have plenty from dealing with kids.

The have two, one on his leg and the other in his hip, from skating.

They have one that runs the majority of his left upper arm from a concert gone wrong.

They have a decent amount from their time in the MAST project.

They have one on their lower back from falling into a fountain.

 

Nicodemus Kokkalis:

He has a few small ones on his palms from climbing trees.

He has quite a lot on his legs from treading through the forest.

He has one on his shoulder blade from a falling into a river.

He has two rows, one on each forearm, that vary in time.

He has couple from his time on the MAST project.

He one on his lower lip from a kiss gone wrong.


End file.
